


A Mother's Touch

by Wizardchester91



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: When the King under the mountain is no longer alone, what will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

For what felt like forever the old Beast had slept. Curled atop, and at times, beneath, his massive accumulation of riches, none dared disturb him. None dared challenge him. And the few that were brave enough, or perhaps stupid enough, to try...well their charred armor lay in a corner. 

He had descended into a sort of madness, as isolation and greed tends to do, a festering obcession that is why dragons that dwell this way invariably end up slain. Each day he would carefully pack the chink in his armor over his heart with gold, fearing the day that his reflexes were too slow. 

\------------------------------

She had been summoned by a company that made Tyrion Lannister look average height. At first she had been taken aback, a group of odd, short men who bowed and said "At your service" and had strange names and stranger accents. All but one, Thorin OakenSheild. Royalty recognized royalty after all, and he eyed her with a sharp respect. 

The leader of their company was a sorcerer, and he quickly set about explaining the nature of their request. He knew she had a way with Wyrms, (Drogon, the size of a large dog, had shrieked in insult at this word, and all 12 dwarves had visibly flinched and scrambled backwards) and they needed her help. After hearing about the "King Under The Mountains" she nodded, asking for a percentage of the treasure as pay. 

\------------------------------------

Smaugs nostrils flared. He lay still, buried under the gold, as he heard the delicate footsteps of the Khaleesi. Now this...this was something new....something....different. She smelled strange yet familiar. He knew she sensed him, and his camouflage was useless, which jarred him even more. 

Slowly he lifted his great head from beneath the coins, a cascade of gold showering down his neck. He narrowed one amber eye at her and smirked. 

"A ssstranger. You smell of distant lands. Of blood, and sweat. And motherhood. Intriguing......very intriguing. Tell me stranger...who are you?"

\-----------------------------

Daenarys's eyes went wide for a moment. This dragon could speak, just as clearly as a man! For a moment she was a thirteen year old girl again, her brother whispering sharply in her ears "you'll wake the dragon, dear sister!" But she shook it off, staring stubbornly into the eye. "I am Stormborn. I am Daenarys Targaryen. I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki, Queen of the seven kingdoms, protector of the 9 realms. I am the breaker of chains, the Unburned. I am...I am Mother Of Dragons." 

The gutteral shreiks of Rheagal and Visereon arguing over a toy or scrap of meat erupted from outside and for a moment the eye softened. There was an almost imperceptible shudder along the skin of the great beast. 

\--------------------

Smaug was surprised, and mildly insulted, at the woman's claims. Had they sent a queen to do a man's work? Still, two titles interested him. The Unburned...and The Mother of Dragons. This girl had dragon scent on her, not just on her...in her blood. She WAS a dragon. He was interrupted by a sound he never thought he would hear again...the chatter of younglings. He shuddered and raised himself higher out of the gold, freeing one wing, then another with a snap. Great talons slammed down in front of the girl and he sneered. And what brings you here, Dragon Queen? Come to ride on my back perhaps? Your greatest conquest?"

She was stubborn and overconfident. He would kill her and drive the younglings off...they were old enough to fend for themselves. 

\----------------------------

She leaped back, shaking her head. "I'll have Drogon for that,  when he's old enough, he chose me. I offer you safety. Come with me...to a place you will be loved and honored...worshipped, even." She reached out, rubbing a hand over his claw. There it was again, that almost imperceptible shudder. And then he reared back and laughed, pulling himself to his full height. 

"Me? I already AM worshipped. I am feared by ** ~~~~all of man!** I am Smaug the Terrible, Smaug the Magnificent!" He laughed, lashing his tail as though gesturing to his great wealth. "Bring your children...I will turn them from housepets to proper dragons! And as for you....I grow tired of your pompousness." 

\---------------------

He aimed a jet of fire at her, hot and fast, melting the gold coins around her slightly. And yet...when he closed his maw, there she stood, naked and covered in ash but unharmed, The Unburned.  "Fire Cannot Kill a Dragon." She answered sharply, taking a step towards him . He was taken by surprise, for the language she was speaking was not Common, nor was it even out loud. It was Draconic, inside his mind. 

"Unburned, but are you also Untorn?" He sneered, just as Drogon entered the cave. 


	2. Sweet Surrender

The frills on Drogon's back flared, and he gave a shriek in warning. He had grown in the year's journey, and was quite large, the size of a draft horse. 

_"Harm her again and I shall kill you, old one."_

The threat made Smaug roar with laughter. "And what shall you do, hatchling? Nibble me to death?" He turned back to Danaerys, shocked slightly at the bond between her and the hatchling. She was reaching for him...not just with her body...with her entire being. "You betray your kind. Man is the reason for our sorrow. Man is the reason that you have never been taught respect. Are you a DOG, or are you a DRAGON?" He hissed at Drogon. 

Danaerys winced at the words, looking with pain at Drogon. "A dragon is not a slave. He is not, and never has been, my slave...They are my children. The only children I will ever have..." She faltered. 

Smaug shuddered again, and gritted his fangs. "Facinating. A human. That smells of dragon. With dragons as children. A human that loves dragons...and a dragon that loves a human." He rumbled. "I do love riddles." 

" _Teach us. How to fly. How to fight. How to kill the men in silver. How to dodge the stinging flying sticks, and the piercing needles. How to grow as great as our ancestors."_

Smaug blinked, shaking the rest of the coins from his back in a golden cascade, slithering in, around, and through his massive treasure. "And abandon all this? All of this might? All of this gold? All of this  _ **power?**_ " he snorted. "And do what, exactly? Hmm, unburned? Queen of dragons? Where would you have me go? When I take to the sky, men TREMBLE. My voice is THUNDER. My presence is DEATH."  The last word came out with a snap, his jaws clacking shut mere feet from her face. Drogon warbled in warning, frills lifting slightly. 

 _If I look back, I am lost._ The Khaleesi stared stubbornly into the amber pools, and reached a hand out. Slowly...slowly...there. Warm, rough under her hand. Up close he was not just a RED wyrm...like Drogon was not just a black. He was scarlet and crimson and oxblood, with streaks of fiery copper. He was  _beautiful._ Smaug shuddered, then sighed, leaning into the touch, the chaos of his tortured mind dissolved for a moment. 

"Power is temporary. And eventually one ruler is overtaken by another, and another, and on and on it goes. A ruler cannot dwell on fear or his subjects will abandon him." 

 


End file.
